


Lightning Strike

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't happy when he learns what went on between Sam and Aidan Corso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as merely a vehicle for writing Sam and Jack in a certain situation (winks at Linz and Tere). Thanks Wendy, for your brilliant help. Any plot is purely accidental. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted August 2003.

LIGHTNING STRIKE

 

"She really made a pass at you?" 

 

Jack looked up from the grill at the sound of the voices. Sam stepped out onto the porch through the screen door, Jonas right behind her. 

 

"Yeah, I mean, it came right out of the blue." Jonas set the bowl of potato salad he carried down on the picnic table. "And you know how observant I am." He winked at Sam, who laughed, setting down the tray she carried.

 

"When did you figure out she was just scamming you?"

 

Jack smiled at the confused look on Jonas' face. "Con, deceive, cheat, trick, dupe, mislead."

 

Jonas' eyes lit up with comprehension and he grinned. "Pretty much from that point forward." 

 

Jack checked the burgers. They were browning up nicely, but not quite ready. Picking up his beer, he realized it was empty and pitched it into the recycle bin. A cold beer was suddenly placed in his hand and he smiled at Sam. Damn, but she was good. Flipping the top off, he took a long swallow.

 

"What about you? You can't tell me that Aidan wasn't doing the same thing with you?"

 

Jack's ears perked up at Jonas' question. Sam had been unusually reticent about her interactions with Corso, especially given what had happened.

 

Sam laughed, emptying the tray of its plates and utensils, arranging them on the red and white checked tablecloth. "You mean before or after I tied him up?"

 

"Sam...." Jonas' voice had taken on that wheedling tone that usually annoyed Jack. But not tonight, tonight he wanted to hear what she had to say. He caught the quick look she slanted him, and then she was talking.

 

"Yeah, he flirted with me—big time." She laughed softly and Jack could hear the chagrin in her voice when she continued. "It was kind of flattering, at first. But then he tried too hard." She picked up the tray and walked back over to the door. "When some man calls you 'funny, charming and beautiful' all within twenty minutes of meeting you, well, you know they're up to something."

 

All within twenty minutes? Jack frowned, wondering sourly what else happened during the following hours she'd spent with Corso. He never should have left her alone with that slime-bag. He wouldn't normally have thought he was a jealous man, having long out-grown that particular emotion—or so he believed. But the thought of Corso hitting on Sam was bringing his more primitive emotions to the surface. The primitive emotions that wanted to show and tell the entire universe that Sam Carter was his. But he couldn't, that wasn't the kind of relationship they had. And he was beginning to wonder if whatever the hell they did have would be enough.

 

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the simultaneous eruption of a huge flame from the grill and Teal'c materializing with the spray bottle in his hand, dousing the flames. Jack quickly moved several of the burgers around. "Thanks, T."

 

"You appear preoccupied, O'Neill."

 

Jack glanced around Teal'c, his lips tightening when Sam's laugh rang out at something Jonas said, the two blonde heads close together, where they sat side by side on the chaise. He hadn't even heard her come back out onto the deck. Stalling, Jack took a swallow of his beer before replying. "Just something Carter said about Corso."

 

"Aidan Corso is hassac."

 

"If that means he's a lying, cheating, conniving, murdering SOB, then I agree with you."

 

He saw Teal'c look solemnly from Sam and then back to him, his expression as inscrutable as ever. "You have nothing to fear, O'Neill. Aidan Corso is currently in stasis and being transported back to his home world."

 

Jack frowned, but didn't say anything. Teal'c was the only one who could get away with saying something like that to him, and the Jaffa damn well knew it. Ignoring Teal'c and his comment, Jack began scooping burgers off the grill and putting them on the serving platter. "Burgers are done! Get 'em while they're hot."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The late summer evening had turned quickly into a beautiful summer night and before Sam knew it, she was hugging Teal'c and then Jonas goodnight, giving the latter a small kiss on the cheek. Somehow they were leaving before her and being the last one at the Colonel's house was something she tried very hard to avoid. She could sense him looming behind her while she waved, watching as Teal'c and Jonas got into their motor-pool car and drove off into the night. Sam shivered when a cooler breeze suddenly blew through, rustling through the trees and pines. It was still warm, the evening had been perfect for their outdoor barbecue, but the temperature was dropping and she could smell rain in the air. She turned and stepped right into Jack. She stumbled and his hands grabbed her arms, steadying her. 

 

She looked up at him, smiling and preparing to thank him, when the look in his eyes stopped her. The soft glow from the muted patio lights softened his features, all except his eyes, their dark brown depths filled with a fierce possessiveness that she had never seen before. She instinctively took a step back, her mind racing. He had been acting...odd, all evening. Ever since she and Jonas had started talking about their last mission. Her eyes narrowed, their last mission and Aidan Corso. 

 

Granted, it had been a long while since she'd been involved in any kind of relationship, and she and O'Neill certainly didn't have anything that could be classified as a relationship. Whatever they did have remained unspoken and unacknowledged. But the evidence was right before her, and—looking back—had been all evening. Jack had been even quieter than usual, still responding with a quick smile or sharp comment, but for the most part sitting back and watching...her, his brown eyes dark and fathomless. Jack was jealous, whether he had a right to be, was beside the point. Plain and simple, he was jealous of Corso. They didn't have that kind of relationship though, one where you were allowed to be jealous...unless he planned on changing the rules?

 

He didn't release her, his thumbs rubbing the soft flesh of her inner arms. He leaned closer, his nostrils flaring and Sam couldn't stop the small shiver that ran through her. She didn't know how to read his current mood and it alarmed her, because she couldn't predict his actions. Of course, part of her was also becoming highly aroused by his wordless actions. His face was close enough now that she could feel his breath warm against her forehead, and then he was nuzzling her hair, his hands tightening on her arms and urging her closer. She should be protesting, pulling away, doing anything except what she was doing, which was to stand submissively in his grasp, awaiting his next move.

 

"Sir?" she whispered, biting back a soft moan when he nipped lightly at her earlobe. Her knees started to buckle and she grabbed at him, clutching desperately at his belt. Distant sheet lightning flared, the wind picking up again. She could hear it in the trees and sense it whirling around them, protected as they were by the shelter of the house. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed once more. The smell of rain was even stronger now and Sam knew she should be doing something...seeking shelter...from the storm...from his arms. But she couldn't, for as strong as the gathering storm around them was, the lure of the storm she could feel gathering in Jack was far stronger. 

 

His mouth fastened, hot and wet on her neck, sucking and biting her tender flesh. She moaned again, grabbing a fistful of his T-shirt, letting her head fall back, encouraging and inviting him to continue. He murmured something, which might have been her name, his mouth sliding along her jaw line. His hands tightened on her arms and he crowded against her, his hips and chest pressing into hers. She gasped at the contact and started backing up. Feeling wood pressing roughly against her calves, she hazarded a quick look behind her and then clung to him while she awkwardly stepped backwards up the two shallow steps that led back onto the deck. 

 

She felt the edge of what had to be the picnic table pressing against the back of her thighs and then Jack's hands were on her waist, lifting her the few inches until she sat on the table. Clutching at his shoulders, she gasped when his hands trailed down her jean-clad thighs, urging her legs apart. Sam instinctively obeyed his wordless command, making room for him to nestle between her thighs. Lightning flashed brighter, the thunder booming mere seconds after the bright flash. She could feel the small hairs on her arms lifting and didn't know if it was from the electricity in the air or the energy Jack radiated. 

 

The wind whipped around the house, the patio lights flickering briefly before twinkling out. The sudden darkness disoriented her at first, that and the simultaneous assault of Jack's mouth on hers, one hand holding her head steady for his lips, while the other tugged at the fastening of her jeans. Oh god, it was going to happen. What she had longed for and hoped for was suddenly a reality. She whimpered into his mouth when his large hand worked her jeans open and then found its way under her panties. She felt an odd mixture of pride and self-consciousness when his long fingers stroked through her soft folds; she was already so wet and ready for him. Her embarrassment faded when his low growl approval sounded in her ear and then his fingers left her in a lingering caress to once more tug at her jeans. 

 

Suddenly eager to help him, she somehow kicked her sandals off and lifted her butt enough for him to pull her jeans and panties down and off one leg. Kicking them free from her other leg, she then wrapped her legs around him, the rough feel of his khakis against her sensitive flesh wildly erotic. The wind blew and sighed around them, the first gentle drops of rain splattering lightly on their entwined bodies. Grabbing impatiently at the hem of his T-shirt, he finally helped her, tugging it off and flinging it aside. Oh god, her mouth went dry at the sight of his naked chest. She had to touch him, running her hands down the firm muscles until she reached the waistband of his trousers. 

 

Fumbling urgently with the fastening of his trousers, his hands joined hers and she sighed with relief when she eventually felt the button and zip give way. Worming her hands in between the soft cotton of his boxers and hot flesh, she finally freed him from the confines of his clothing. His penis throbbed in her hands. She stroked him, almost overwhelmed by the energy and life she could feel vibrating in him. Sam shivered in awe and delight, all that masculine power that would soon be hers.... His hard hands gripped her hips and she tightened her legs around him, drawing him closer to her heat. 

 

Lightning flashed, momentarily illuminating the predatory gleam in her lover's eyes, the hard planes of his face drawn tight with desire. All that was feminine inside her instinctively responded to his presence and power, thrilling at the promise she saw in his eyes. She moaned his name in desperate passion, but her plea was lost in the thunder that sounded around them and the clouds suddenly opened. The rain beat down on them, soaking her hair, sparkling on her eyelashes and trickling down her cheeks, molding her blouse to her body. Feeling the first determined probing of his penis, she clutched at his upper arms, the rain washing over them and running in tiny rivulets down his chest. 

 

Oh god, it was too much, the heat, the pressure, the pleasure, as he inexorably filled her. Sam took a shuddering breath, forcing herself to relax, willing her body to accept him. And she eventually did, whimpering with delight as her tight muscles contracted around him, frantically adjusting to his length and girth. She felt his hands tighten on her hips and then he thrust deep, filling her completely. Moaning, she bit the exposed skin of his shoulder, the taste of his rain soaked skin encouraging her to continue. However, she was denied when his low groan sounded harshly in her ear and then one hand left her hip and he pushed insistently at her shoulder. 

 

Releasing her grip on his shoulders, she took one last nip at his throat and then allowed Jack to push her down onto the table. The storm swirled around them, lightning flashing and thunder sounding ominously close, but Sam didn't care, her attention totally focused on the man joined so deeply with her. Locking her legs around him, she gripped his wrists, aiding his leverage when he started pounding into her. He wasn't gentle, his hands would leave bruises on her pale flesh, but it didn't matter, the ferocity of their lovemaking matching storm raging around them. 

 

He rode her hard and she gloried in the strength and power of his possession. Each deliberate movement of his rain slick body into hers brought a fresh surge of pleasure and she eagerly arched her pelvis against him with each inward thrust. The exquisite sensations growing inside her from where they were joined started to coalesce into something so strong and powerful that she felt herself sliding inevitably into rapture. Surrendering to her lover's touch, Sam cried out his name, the moment becoming even more intimate with his name on her lips. Her eyes closed and her back arched, her nails digging into his wrists, grinding her pelvis against him as her orgasm cascaded through her. The relentless waves of pleasure swelling and cresting inside her, filling her with incomparable ecstasy. The rain mingled with the tears on her face, all the deeply hidden emotion she felt for this man finally finding release in his arms. 

 

Replete with pleasure, she lay limply on the hard wood of the table, moaning softly while Jack continued to thrust heavily into her. Somehow finding the energy to continue moving with him, it wasn't long before she sensed the beginnings of his release. His formerly smooth movements became subtly erratic, his hands tightening almost painfully on her hips, when with a harsh cry, she felt him explode inside her. Whimpering her lover's name, she felt a renewed frisson of pleasure well up, her internal muscles contracting helplessly around him as he poured his seed deep into her. His hips ground against hers for endless moments and then he groaned, her arms wrapping around him as he slowly collapsed on her. 

 

The rain had slowed to a soft patter, the thunder now just a distant rumble. Jack's breath was warm against her throat, his breathing as labored as hers. Stroking his back, she sighed softly, savoring the intimacy of the moment. The patio lights suddenly winked on and the sound of a dog barking jerked her back to the reality of where they were...intimately joined—on a picnic table, on his back porch. 

 

Jack raised his head and she let her hands slowly glide to a stop at his waist. His eyes were dark and shadowed. She searched his face for some indication of his feelings, but before she could determine anything, he pulled out of her arms and body, sweeping her up in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his throat while he fumbled with the door, finally opening it and carrying her into the dimly lit house. The house was cool and she started to shiver, goose bumps rising up on her exposed skin. She took a shuddering breath, feeling her tears of joy starting to turn into tears of despair. She was wet, cold, half-naked with her commanding officer's semen drying between her legs. And with his continued silence, what had been the most incredible and intense sexual experience of her life, was rapidly turning into something for which she only felt humiliation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack let Sam slowly slide out of his arms, steadying her until she got her balance. Satisfied that she was okay without his support, he made a quick detour into the bathroom. Stripping off the rest of his wet clothes, he rapidly dried himself off and wrapped a towel low around his hips before returning to the bedroom. Sam stood where he'd left her, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. She looked bedraggled and troubled and unsure, not at all like his formidable and self-confidant major. He wanted to reassure her, tell her everything would be okay, that making love to her was the most wonderful thing that had happened to him in a very long time. But the words wouldn't come, getting clogged in his throat. 

 

Draping the towel he held over one shoulder, he crossed swiftly to her side. He was always better with action, anyway. She flinched slightly, when his hands went to the neck of her blouse, but she stood quietly and let him finish undressing her. He dried her, starting with her hair and then rubbing her down gently until he was satisfied that she was dry. She still stood passively, trembling slightly and he wrapped the towel around her, using the ends to pull her towards him. She drew closer and he felt her soft sigh against his throat, her hands going around him and meeting tentatively at the small of his back. He tightened his arms, pulling her closer and she finally relaxed against him.

 

"I should go," she whispered against his throat, her lips just brushing his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

 

"No," he answered, his voice too harsh as he tried to quell the sudden panic her words brought. He took a deep breath and tried again. "No," he murmured, leaning back slightly and tilting her head up with a gentle hand on her chin. The soft amber glow of the bedside lamp emphasized her pale beauty, along with the anxiety and doubt that made her eyes an even deeper blue. Fear gripped him, twisting in his guts and he let instinct guide him.

 

Lowering his head, he captured he lips in a devastatingly thorough kiss, desperate to communicate his need in the most basic way possible. Tugging the towel from around her, he let it drop to the floor, one hand sliding down her sleek back to cup her ass, the other pressing firmly between her shoulder blades. Her breasts felt so good, rubbing against his chest, her hands now twining in his hair as she responded to his ravenous kiss. Not wanting to give her any more time to think, Jack edged them closer to the bed. He released her only long enough to pull the covers down, before once more wrapping his arms around her and lowering her to the bed. 

 

Following her down, Jack covered her body with his, sweeping sure hands down her sides to arouse and please. Seeking her mouth again, he kissed her deeply, taking long moments to savor her sweet taste. Trailing wet kisses down her soft throat, he fondled her breasts, causing her to gasp softly and arch into his touch. Kissing down her breastbone, he paused briefly at her breasts, suckling at each sweet mound before sweeping his hands lower, probing through her still damp curls. Sam whimpered and shifted her legs for him, until he could rest between her spread thighs. He pressed insistently against her knees, coaxing her to bend them, but she hesitated. 

 

"Jack?" He heard the uncertainty in her voice, her legs pressing against his flanks, as if to protect herself. One trembling hand clutched at his hair.

 

"Trust me, Sam," he murmured, raising his eyes to meet hers, his voice rough with need. "Just trust me, please...." She seemed to study him for an endless moment before her eyes fluttered closed and she trailed her hand down his cheek in a gentle caress. She moaned raggedly and Jack felt the tension leave her body, her head falling back on the pillow. Her legs relaxed and this time she followed his urgings, flexing her knees deeply and opening herself to him completely.

 

Jack felt some of his anxiety recede when Sam acquiesced to his request and he became all the more determined to bind her to him by whatever means he could. He could concentrate solely on pleasing her now, he wouldn't be able to perform again so soon, but that didn't bother him. The only thing that mattered was Sam and her surrender to the want and need that had driven them both to this time and place. He inhaled deeply, the intoxicating scent of woman and rain calling to him. Stroking through her moist folds, he took his time, caressing and stroking her before seeking out her clitoris. His fingers were slick with her desire, aiding his task when he finally isolated the small nub. 

 

Lowering his head, Jack fastened his hot mouth on her tender flesh, stroking and swirling his tongue over and around the tiny nubbin. He applied himself diligently to the task of bringing her to orgasm, now sucking insistently at her swollen bud. Her pelvis started rocking against his mouth and he laid a heavy arm low across her belly, holding her in place. Her breathing was ragged and Jack increased the intensity of her caresses, long fingers probing her tender opening before easing carefully inside. His lover whimpered, her hips jerking against him again and he murmured, "Easy." She moaned his name and a trembling hand came to rest on his head, but she complied, once more settling back onto the bed.

 

It didn't take long; she was incredibly responsive to him, just as he had known she'd be. Hell, she already understood him better than any woman ever had, their common experiences providing an unshakeable platform for this next step in their relationship. All he had to do now, was convince her of that. But first...there were other more urgent matters at hand, her breathless cries alerting him to her impending climax. Relentless in his caresses, Jack quickly brought her to ecstasy. The hand in his hair suddenly tightened and then her keening cry of release sounded in the quiet confines of his room. He didn't let up in his persistent caresses, continuing to stroke and fondle her until her last soft cries had faded and she lay limp beneath his hands and mouth. 

 

Withdrawing his fingers in one last, lingering caress; he kissed her quivering flesh one last time before moving back up her body. Her dazed blue eyes opened and she lips curved into a tender smile. He knew his answering smile was filled with pure masculine pride and possessiveness, but he didn’t care. Lowering his head, he kissed her deeply, not stopping until she opened her mouth, letting him plunder her soft depths. Satisfied with her response, he rolled off her and onto his side, pulling her into the cradle of his body. Tugging the sheet up over them, he shifted with her while she settled into his arms. Nuzzling her nape, he sighed with pleasure, wrapping his arm protectively around her and pulling her tighter against him. 

 

Slender fingers intertwined with his and she spoke softly, her voice hesitant. "Jack...." 

 

"Sam," he murmured, interrupting her by pressing a kiss just behind her ear. "Go to sleep," he whispered next. He knew they needed to talk, but it could wait and he hoped like hell that he'd know what to say to her...in the morning. She nodded then and he could feel the subtle relaxation in her body. He knew it was only a temporary reprieve, that they'd have to deal with the ramifications of their actions in the morning. 

 

Jack closed his eyes, feeling the last remnants of his unease fade away. And when her sleepy voice whispered, "I love you," he knew that he could face whatever happened in the morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam snuggled into the pillow...something wasn't right, she opened her eyes. This wasn't her pillow. Soft cream-colored cotton sheets covered her suspiciously naked body. Where were her pajamas, though the better question might be, where was she? Memory flooded her brain and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was in Jack O'Neill's big bed. She rolled over, alone in Jack O'Neill's very big bed. But she hadn't been alone when she'd gone to sleep. Oh no, she'd been cradled in his arms, surrounded by his lean body. She felt her insides start to go all mushy and groaned, she needed to get up and hopefully, get out. Looking around, she finally found the bedside clock, it was only 0630. 

 

She sat up, holding the sheet protectively to her breasts and looked around anxiously for any sign of her clothes. Nothing...and then she remembered that her jeans and panties had been discarded while they had been out on the deck. Oh god, she felt hot color creep up her face. She had been so abandoned! She didn't know what had gotten into her. No, she reminded herself grimly, she knew exactly what had gotten into her—Jack O'Neill. He had been so different last night, as if the civilized veneer he normally wore had been stripped off, allowing the more primitive man to emerge.

 

Sam shivered slightly. If he had been primitive, than so had she. The low level of awareness she had whenever she was around him had ignited at his first touch. She had denied him nothing, submitted willingly to his every demand. She knew she should feel some remorse, feel some regret that they had let passion over-rule their common sense. But common sense wouldn't keep her warm at night or fill her with the pleasure his touch did. Last night, after the first time, she hadn't felt so calm about what had happened. And after the second time, she had no choice but to finally voice her feelings aloud. So, while she couldn't regret what had happened, she was still nervous about seeing him but also determined to regain some control. 

 

"Morning."

 

Oh god, all her control melted away at the sound of his voice. He stood just inside the doorway, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. His hair was sticking out all over and he hadn't shaved, and yet he had never looked more handsome. "Morning," she finally managed to mumble in return, clutching the sheet a little tighter. The briefest of frowns crossed his face and he swiftly crossed to the bed. Her breath caught when he gently grasped her chin with one hand and leaned down, kissing her. His tongue danced along her lips and she immediately opened her mouth. She was breathless and aching when he finally released her lips. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the satisfied smile on his face. She wouldn't let him use those breath-taking kisses to take control of this conversation.

 

"Where are my clothes?"

 

"In the washing machine."

 

"Oh," she muttered, some of the wind deflating out of her sails. If she had no clothes, she was temporarily stuck. She tried again. "We need to talk."

 

His eyes flashed fiercely and he sat down on the bed. "No, I need to talk." He reached for her hand and she adjusted her hold on the sheet, strangely reluctant to have any physical contact with him while they talked. But she obeyed, unable to ignore the look of command in his deep brown eyes. A small frisson of pleasure sparking through her when he clasped her suddenly cold hand between his large, warm ones. "You need to listen."

 

Her heart almost stopped and she felt a sudden surge of panic-induced nausea. He was going to reprimand her, he was going to tell her this was all a mistake, he was going to have her transferred.... 

 

"...you in my life, and if you can't handle that, well then now's the time to walk away."

 

His words finally penetrated her panicked brain and she looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" she finally managed to mumble, sure she must've misunderstood what he said.

 

"Thinking too much again, eh?" 

 

She felt herself start to blush at his teasing tone, the tender look in his eyes dissolving some of her alarm. Nodding, she asked, "Would you mind repeating what you just said?"

 

Lifting a hand to her face, he gently caressed her cheek. "I want you in my life, and if you can't handle that, then now's the time to walk away."

 

He wasn't just changing the rules, he was rewriting them entirely. "Why now?" she asked softly. 

 

His hand dropped back down to her lap, and he looked down, his fingers restlessly playing with hers. "Maybe because I'm tired of watching other men flirt with you." He slanted a look towards her. "Maybe because I'm just tired of being with you every day but not really having you in my life." He looked at her then and her heart did stop beating when confronted with the love burning in his eyes. "But mostly because I love you and I'm not willing to wait any longer."

 

"But what about the SGC?" She hated to bring the reality of their situation into this conversation, but she needed to know.

 

He really smiled then, his brown eyes twinkling. "Oh, I think I've got that angle covered. I know people in high places," he teased.

 

"I'm serious, Jack," she told him, annoyed and exasperated by his almost flippant attitude.

 

"I know," he told her, his voice once more somber. "There are steps we can take, Sam, so that we can be together like this," he leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers, "and still work together." He tugged at the sheet she still clutched with her left hand and she finally released her grip on it, letting it tumble down. "You'll just have to trust me," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

 

"I do," she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She pulled her head back slightly, so she could see his eyes. "That's the easy part," she told him. Her lips curved into a small smile and she cupped his cheek. "It's the rest that won't be so easy."

 

"It doesn't matter." His voice was so confident and sure, that she believed him. She already had plenty of evidence that when Jack O'Neill was determined, nothing—and no one—could stand in his way. And she sensed that same determination in him now. Of course, he seemed determined to do something else as well, given the predatory glint that was once more shining in his eyes. Letting her hand trail in a feather light caress through his hair, she let it rest at his nape, using gentle pressure to urge him closer. 

 

Her lips were almost touching his and she let her eyes close, only to have them fly open when his lips just brushed her and started moving leisurely along her jaw. "Jack," she complained, tugging at the short hairs at his nape. He merely chuckled, easily evading her attempts to bring their mouths together by gripping her shoulders and pushing her down onto the pillows.

 

She pouted briefly, before deciding to turn the situation to her advantage while she had the chance. Smiling up at him, she arched her back slightly and his eyes darkened. Trailing her fingers lightly between her breasts, she slowly caressed her belly, just stopping at the edge of the sheet before trailing them across his belly and up his chest. She caressed his chest, raking her nails through the soft hairs there, brushing at his nipples. He leaned into her touch, rubbing himself like a cat against her hand. She brought both hands to his chest then, kneading the firm muscles and petting him like a big, powerful cat. 

 

As nice as touching him was though, she really wanted his mouth...on hers.... Running her hands slowly up his chest, she ran her fingers lightly along his collarbones and then down his shoulders to grip his upper arms. Pulling herself up slightly and unsuccessfully trying to tug him down, she finally gave up and whispered, "Kiss me." 

 

His lips curved into that special smile that always made her insides turn to jello—and it was equally effective even in their present situation. "Kiss you?" he murmured, his hands sliding warmly from her shoulders, down to ribs, to rest beneath her breasts. This time, she couldn't help the involuntary movement of her body towards him. He grinned and looked at her appraisingly, his eyes traveling up her naked torso until he was once more gazing into her eyes. "Oh, I'll do more than kiss you," he rumbled.

 

She arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to make a sharp retort when he suddenly swooped down, but instead of capturing her lips with his mouth, he latched onto a firm breast. Oh god, his mouth was hot and demanding, his rough tongue swirling around her areola until it tightened into a little nub. And then, oh then he sucked it into his mouth, pressing it firmly to the roof of his mouth and suckling strongly. One hand grasped his hair and the other clutched at the sheet, twisting it in her hand as he continued his sensuous assault. 

 

His other hand was carefully kneading her other breast, his fingers tugging gently at her nipple. He released her throbbing nipple and she whimpered when his mouth traveled in a series of wet kisses to her other breast, sucking the throbbing tip into his mouth. Moaning softly, she pressed his head firmly to her breast, sinking ever deeper into the web of sensual pleasure that enveloped them every time they touched. He finally released her breast with a gentle nip to her now turgid nipple and trailed his mouth in soft, biting kisses up her throat. 

 

Stopping then, he braced himself over her on one arm and then tugged the sheet the rest of the way off her. Not stopping with just the sheet, Sam realized dimly that he managed to remove his boxers without his mouth once losing contact with the soft skin of her throat as he kissed and sucked at her tender flesh. She knew he was marking her with his biting caresses, but right now she really didn't care. Right now all she wanted was more of him, all of him, touching her...kissing her...filling her. Shifting her legs restlessly on the bed, her hands once more caressed his shoulders, his back; encouraging him ever closer to her mouth. 

 

And then he finally brought his mouth to hers. Moaning with pleasure, Sam opened her mouth to the pressure of his firm lips and the insistent stroking of his tongue. She moaned again, tangling her tongue with his, sucking it deeply into her mouth. Oh god, it was so wonderful, she didn’t even mind the mild abrasion of his unshaven cheeks against her soft skin. One strong hand swept down her side in a sure caress and then he was urging her knees apart, settling his heavy weight on her and pressing his hips firmly against her. Raising her knees and spreading her thighs even more, she squirmed against him, adjusting to the heavenly feel of his penis rubbing against her. He groaned into her mouth and she bit gently at his lower lip, secretly relieved that he was as helpless to their passion as she was.

 

A low growl rumbled up from deep in his chest and then his long fingers were probing where his penis had been and she whimpered, arching her pelvis into his touch. She moaned, she was so wet for him, his fingers slipping easily into her, even though she knew she had to be swollen from the night before. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered except having him inside her. She rocked her hips against his probing fingers, which was very nice...but she knew his rock-hard penis filling and stretching her would be even nicer.

 

Moaning his name, she ran her hands down his back to his ass, clutching at the firm muscles, urging him closer. "Need you," she whimpered, giving into her desire and pleading with him, sliding a hand over his hip and grasping his rigid length. He groaned and momentarily sagged against her, burying his face in her throat before thrusting her hips against her enfolding hand. Pleased to have him as anxious as she was, Sam angled her pelvis and guided him to her, encouraging him to complete his possession. His muscles tensed beneath her hands and then he thrust, her soft cry echoing through the room as he took her fully with one powerful movement. 

 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him tightly when she felt him start to move. "Not yet," she gasped, shifting beneath him and moaning softly when he settled even deeper into her silky depths. "Just...don't move," she whispered raggedly, moving her legs higher around him. "This just feels so good..." His answer was half groan, half chuckle and he did move, but it was to cradle her face between his large hands and to cover her lips with his. But instead of overwhelming her with his kisses, he teased her, gently brushing her lips with his. Nipping and tugging gently on her lower lip, just briefly slipping his tongue along her teeth before withdrawing and continuing with the tormenting touches.

 

Grabbing his face between her hands, Sam tried to hold him to her, but he was too strong, placing kisses along her jaw. His low laugh raced along her spine and his tongue lightly traced her ear, eliciting another low whimper from her. He was killing her and it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Raking her nails down his back in a delicate caress, she grabbed his hips again and this time, she held him to her and teased him with the rhythmic contractions of her internal muscles, deliberately caressing his rigid length. 

 

The low groan rumbled up from deep in his chest and Sam felt the large body covering her shudder from head to toe...and then he started moving. Which felt amazingly better than she remembered. Of course, they were warm and dry and in a nice, soft bed. But what she remembered with the rain beating down on them and the thunder and lightning filling the night sky was pretty incredible. And more fireworks were in store, she thought greedily, his slow, steady thrusts igniting the fires of passion deep within her. 

 

Moving with him, she was soon gasping his name with each inward thrust, her hands clutching his shoulders now, her pelvic muscles straining to hold him deep inside. It was so good, his heavy weight pressing her into the mattress; the familiar scent that was Jack O'Neill mingled with the heavier aroma of their combined arousal; his harsh, panting breaths rasping in her ear. And above all, the heavenly feel of his body moving against her and inside her. He shifted then, she could feel the subtle change all the way to her toes, as each movement of him against her massaged her hypersensitive flesh. It lasted forever, yet somehow wasn't long enough, his deep thrusts and forceful possession bringing her to the inevitable. 

 

And even though she already knew how unbelievably good it could be with Jack, it was even better this time. Because this time was the prelude to something permanent and lasting, the first step towards their life together. Not as Major and Colonel, but as Sam and Jack. Pleasure gathered and swelled deep inside her, expanding in ever widening circles from where they were joined. The first swells of release rolled over her in one long, smooth wave. He thrust deep, grinding his pelvis against hers and she sobbed her lover's name, clutching frantically at his shoulders while the second wave crested and carried her into paradise.

 

Slowly coming back to awareness, Sam dimly realized Jack was still buried deep inside her. She shifted her pelvis slightly, contracting her internal muscles around his still engorged length and was rewarded with a low groan sounding right in her ear. He lifted away from her then, sliding his arms under her knees and bending them back towards her chest. Her lover pounded heavily into her and she was helpless to do anything but accept him. Gripping his wrists with her hands, she moved with him as best she could, pleasuring them both with the subtle flexing of her firm muscles.

 

Keeping her eyes open, Sam watched him ardently. His eyes were closed, his face taut with pleasure, his breathing ragged as he drove for release. His movements slowly became more erratic and she knew his orgasm was close. "Jack," she whispered urgently, needing to see his eyes. Wild need blazed fiercely out of their brown depths and he groaned her name, the primal sound sending chills up her spine. His hips jerked against hers one last time and she felt the hot flow of his seed while his release flowed through him. She stroked her hands soothingly up and down his back for long moments while his big body trembled against hers, before he finally collapsed in her arms. Cradling his sweaty body close, she continued to gently caress him, luxuriating in the intimacy of the moment and the wonder of Jack O'Neill in her arms.

 

All too soon though, he groaned softly and levered himself off her body, rolling onto his back beside her. Rolling onto her side, Sam snuggled into his side. His arm came around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. His hand traced idle patterns on her arm and she stroked his chest. "You know, you won't always get to be on top."

 

He snorted and his arms tightened around her and before she knew it, he had rolled so that she was once more beneath him. He grinned down at her, looking smugly pleased with himself. She didn't begrudge him his satisfaction, she was feeling pretty satisfied herself. "Is that a fact?" he asked, brushing her damp bangs off her forehead.

 

"Mmmhmm," she murmured. "That is a fact."

 

"Well then," he smirked at her, dropping a quick kiss on her nose. "I'll just have to test that fact out later." His eyes suddenly darkened and then he was kissing her, tenderly and passionately. He lifted his head. "I do love you."

 

Her heart fluttered erratically for a few beats for settling into a slow, steady rhythm, a deep feeling of contentment flowing through her. She had figured as much, but it was nice to hear. "I figured as much," she murmured, stroking his cheek in a soft caress.

 

"It won't be easy, I know that," he added, his eyes and voice earnest. "But I know we can do it."

 

"Together," she added. Together they could overcome any obstacle in their path. They'd already overcome the biggest one of all, acknowledging feelings she had thought long forsaken. And, most surprising of all, it was entirely due to the flirtatious actions of an alien con-artist!

 

THE END


End file.
